Brighter Days
by ShawdowFix
Summary: Link has become an outcast from all those years ago. After being Tortured for three years by Gannon A note appears and Link has a choice to make. He is also Blinded by fear and Magic he must choose to go back to his duties as the Hero and the love of his life or stay in the quiet life and remain where he is if he chooses..
1. The Letter

Splash. The boy had awakened. "Agh look who finally decided to wake up." One of the men said. "Its amazing how hard you sleep in that tunic you got." The other one laughed. "The time has come at last for judgment day."

Outcast. Link was once known by many names a hero, a legend. Some came to believe. He saved the world. It has been Seven years since Zelda through him back in time seven long years.

He hasn't seen her since or does he want to. He wants to overcome the posttraumatic stress disorder he has been opposed with and get on with his life. He has been spending time in Gerudo prison for stealing. Lets see how this goes…

"Boy you're going to be tried today. Might want to make yourself decent for the king you never know what he will do to you."

Link spat. "Bring me to him. I am decent as is."

They obeyed links command and pulled his chains so he would push forward. "Life in a prison camp changes you." Link thought to himself.

They arrived shortly to the courtroom where many stand awaiting. Some threw things at Link some made sure he would never return to Gerudo. Some even demanded execution.

"Court is now in order. Presenting His royal majesty Lord Gannondorf." One of the chairmen called.

"Please be seated." Gannon said. "So what do we have here?" Gannon asked. "This is just adorable you're bringing me teenagers now. You guys are wonderful." He laughed. "So what did the little brat do?" He asked in raged.

Someone from the court walked to Gannon and explained the entire situation. "I see so he is guilty and should be removed." One of the men said.

"There is no fun in that my friend." Gannon laughed. " We will make him pay for it."

"So your guilty of assault and Stealing." Gannon smiled. "I like you kid. Where are you from?" Gannon asked.

Link was Silent. "You will speak when Gannon talks to you. "One of the Gerudo guards said knocking him over.

"Now I am only going to ask one more time? Where are you from boy?" Gannon asked.

"Hyrule… I'm from Hyrule." Link finally coughed out.

Gannon was stunned. "The boy goes free. He is never to return to Gerudo again. He will be executed if he ever decides to come again." Gannon said, "Case closed."

People in the room demanded an explanation but Gannon wasn't in the mood to give one. "Respect for Hyrule… That's just until I get my hands on the triforce of power."

"I promised the king I wouldn't harm any of his people… For now."

One of the men standing behind him nodded and went to the boy in green.

Link walked out of the room smiling in disbelief. "Am I free to go?" He asked.

"Yes sir. We are dropping all charges. You are to leave Gerudo and never return. You have 24 hours to get out of the territory." One of the guards said.

"Thank you." Link said as they removed his chains. "I will completely obey orders and never return."

Link walked down the alleyway, which led to the stables. "I wonder where they put Epona when I was in there. To be honest I wonder how long I was in there?" He asked himself.

A small boy rushed to link in the stables? "Hey mister." The kid said. "My dad has kept your horse safe. She is in the back of the stables. He needs to ask about the deal you had with him." The kid smiled.

"Thanks." Link said as he walked back to where the horses were.

"Mutoh." Link shouted as he walked up.

"Link! Its about time I was getting worried and expected the worst."

"I know. Gannon let me go. I don't really understand why?" Link laughed.

"Well here is Epona as in good shape as ever. Now about that deal?" He smiled.

"Yup." Link said handing him a Gray rupee. "Keep the change. For the delay."

"Thanks Link." Mutoh said smiling.

"By the way how long was I in there for?" Link said.

"3 years." Mutoh said.

"3 YEARS? Saria is going to kill me."

"That is if she even wants to talk to me." Link smiled riding off.

"Take care of your self." Mutoh said."

Link rode down the dirt road for a while until rocks started disappearing and trees began to show. He came to the fork, which led to the castle or Lake Hylia.

He went towards the castle and then turned from there to the forest. He looked at the castle panicking of the memories he was scared with. Gannon. All of the Demons he left in links way to get the princess down. Then nearly perished from injuries if not for Zelda and her wisdom of time travel. She sent him back to the first day they met. Link couldn't come to say anything and run away. Zelda could understand. She could see the fear and expression on his face.

Link finally snapped out of it noticing the sun go down he entered the lost woods. He walked through the first hollowed out log. Before long the sun was down and he managed to get back to kakariko. Link climbed the small ladder. Which all the young foresters made for him back 18 years ago when he was a baby.

He walked into his house and through a match and wood in the stove to warm the place up. He wondered into the back of the room which had his bed. There was a small note with the name Link written on the front.

"_Link… I hope everything is ok. I haven't seen you around lately. I wanted to come and say hello but you weren't here. I hope all is ok and life for you is as well off. I wanted to make myself known to your forest friends but that's not something you would want to deal with. Saria and I are discussing your relocation to Hyrule castle town. We think it would be best for you to join us. That is if your willing to come here. I know what happened all that time ago. I wanted to apologize for ruining your life. You don't know how sorry I am. I hope we can be friends again like we were all that time ago. I miss having you around._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Princess Zelda /Shiek"_

Link looked the note over one more time. Wanting to make sure it was real. His heart beat fast for some reason. It's like he really truly missed Zelda. Link fell asleep shortly after that night knowing what was to come.


	2. Relocation

Impa walked up and down the corridor not sure of what to think of the latest headline in The Hyrulian.

She could barely stand the Title "Lost Love." She couldn't believe her eyes. One of the Sages must have leaked out a story with the Love of the Hero and the princess. It's unlike Zelda to come and say outrages things such as this. She continued to read.

"The princess has been lying to us for far to long." Impa scoffed at the first sentence. "She has made it clear that she isn't about to let romance and commitment get to her. Her in excusable acts of removing her crush and her so-called Brother from any throne and power is UN trust worthy. I say as a nation that we put an end to this and demand a questionnaire and see what kind of other acts she has been sweeping under the rug." That's all Impa managed to read before slamming Zelda's door wide open.

"You need to read this my lady." Impa said.

"How come?" Zelda asked nervously.

"You need to know that someone else remembers that night all those years ago. Someone remembers Zel. That's the problem." Impa said.

Zelda panicked and quickly grabbed the page. She read the Hellish article. It made her stomach churn as she began to turn rather pale. It was all lies. It also only brought guilt to her and her decision to send link back and freeze time. She wanted him to be a kid and grow up to where he could handle the world.

"I did that out of Link and I's best interests. You know that Impa. But someone we know isn't as quite understanding."

"The question is who has that kind of ability to alter time and space and make sure they remember the events? " Impa asked. "Gannon wouldn't dare since my father has been on his case with the military and threatening war." Impa said.

"He is the only one known at moment who could have the will to break the spell. But if it meant his own funeral then he wouldn't break the spell" Zelda said.

"Zelda I know you talked about relocation. Maybe its time to mention him moving to the castle that may alter his thinking." Impa said.

"Impa if we do that and he finds the blade he could pull it and regain the memories of his life. He may be able to come back to the time in which he was wounded and was near death. We sent him back for a reason." Zelda said. "This was so he could be one with us. He needed to be alive in case Gannon ever took the steps out of the dessert we needed him to be able to fight that monster."

"Its all your call Zelda. Time to decide." Impa said as she strode out of the room.

Link walked out into Hyrule field. Looking past all of the different places he could remember. He had explored the land. If not he had dreams of places that he could only imagine that were connected to the land. Link began thinking of the things that took place in the dessert being captive for not being Gerudo or a member of there community. They wanted an enormous amount of money for his freedom.

They wanted to make sure he wasn't able to get out so they could torture him. The darkness and horrible things they attempted but every time they tried to break him. His hand would glow and cause him to become stronger. It would add strength and power. He wasn't never gave in. He was never really sure what the reasons where but when he made it to the court date Gannon allowed his release. Maybe since he was still breathing. Who knows?

He finally looked into the sky with so many questions he made it his goal to get to the castle. He already needed to speak to Zelda about the relocation. He needs to ask why Gannon would ever do such a thing? Why he would try to have him killed over even try to. He never bothered him. Or even try to kill him. He wanted answers.

Link Picked up his ocarina and blew Epona's song. He wondered if she would even remember the call. She was in a stable for a while. When he was locked away in the Gerudo prison. Shortly after he played the tune his horse came running into site Epona naiad in excitement. She licked him in the face. She walked in front of him so he could climb her. He climbed on and took hold his bow. Wanting to be safe he walked with her so he could get adjusted with the reins. He didn't want to fall off. He only has one hand when he holds his bow. Sometimes he has no hands. But today he will be taking it slow.

He needs to get the feel for things once again. Last night was just in the moment and he wanted to get as far away from the dessert as possible.

Link snapped into place as she took off towards the castle at blistering speeds. They would be amongst castle town within a short few hours.


	3. The Demand

He arrived in Castle town the following morning. Getting prepared for Zelda and the other sages. He almost began fearing for what was to come. He was happy and peaceful in the forest why suddenly are they causing him to relocate. Something has to be worrying Zelda.

Maybe it's the Golden triangle on his wrist. The symbol of Courage Saria would always call it. Link referred it as one of the biggest pains. It would only come at the times where he was truly terrified. All the other forest folk would stare at him as it would brighten till it made everything white. Then it would stop and return to normal.

Link passed through the gate with little interruption. The guards welcomed him. "Welcome to castle town." One of them said as he passed through the check point. He didn't remember the restrictions before.

Link blew off the restrictions and headed up towards the castle. He wasted no time. He was on a mission to see the sages and princess and see what the hell was going on. Why all of this was so important.

He let Epona rest at one of the tie offs and he jumped off and headed up the hill. The sun was just above the horizon by the time he was at the main castle gate. He walked up to the front where there were two guardsmen standing watch. "BOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" one of them shouted.

Link continued silently to the guards. "I am here to see the princess." He finally spoke up as he came to a stop a few feet from him. He remained out of clubbing distance. Just incase anyone tried to take a swing.

"You really think you will be seeing the princess. The castle is closed for a special council meeting with the Hero and the sages. We are not to let anyone in besides the Hero. No teenagers. The guards said frowning at link."

Link looked to make sure he was alone with guards and no one was watching so he could show the mark on his left hand.

He removed his glove and then said "Can I see the princess now." He said.

"The mark. Cleft. He is the Hero." One of the guardsmen said. "We apologize sir. We will have you in the castle with an escort." Cleft said to make up for the attitude before.

"No worries Cleft. I can get it by myself." Link said as he hustled passed the guards. "Thanks Link." Cleft said as he slammed the gate behind him.

Link ran into the main doors of the castle without interruption to find no princess and no greeting party. He must be late. "They couldn't have forgotten about him already could they?" Link rambled to himself.

He walked through a giant hallway. It had 3 sets of Golden and Brown doors. It was carpeted with glass pain windows in what looks like names of the Royal family. It's also different colored glass, to change the hint of carpet color. The carpet itself is bright red with the royal family crest attached. It ties all nicely together. Very well placed out and clean.

Link walked through to the doors. He heard a piano being played with what sounded like a harp and some other strange instruments. "Link wondered if it was really a great day to come and interrupt there peace.

Link walked into the room and noticed it was a theater. He heard the Princess and some of the other sages playing their instruments. He walked to a seat near the back and just wanted to be taken by the music. It was beautiful and classical. There were old Hyrule national anthems as well as anthems of the territories that make up the kingdom.

He stayed silent for minutes while the piece was conducted. He didn't want to interrupt the sages. He had done that in the past and truly regretted the outcome. He was almost killed if it weren't for Impa and her ninja like attitude he would have been Moblin food.

The piece finished and Link stood and clapped as he walked to the front of the theater. Zelda and the others where in shock,

"LINK?" Zelda shouted nervously. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Figured I should come see what the letter you sent me was about and what I needed to be prepared for. I have had a hell of a week. Just want to be prepared for what ever is to come.

"What Letter?" Zelda said. "I have no idea what your talking about?"

"You mean you didn't write this one?" Link said handing her the note. " I Swear you did. It even has your signature."

Zelda looked at the note and said "Impa we may have a problem." Zelda said shaking her head.

"Your right Link. Sorry for the confusion. But I never sent the letter. I wanted you to come and speak to me when you wanted. I don't have any reason to move you either. You seem very content where you are now." Zelda added.

Link paced the floor. "Alright well that makes me a bit nervous since one of your postal men sent me that letter. I don't understand how you couldn't be the one to send it. It has your actual signature as well. You always used to sign letters to me. I know what that's real. I know I didn't make this shit up." Link said In his defense.

"Link watch that language of yours around the princess. She is royal." Impa said. "Now we should figure out how link came about this letter. Well clearly someone wanted Link to come here. But who would have the guts to have two pieces of the triforce in the same location."

Suddenly a guard burst the door open. "Your majesty. We have a note from the Gerudo tribe. It's addressed to Link and Zelda." The postman said.

Zelda and Link stared at one another locking eyes.

"Link what is going on?" Zelda said asking nervously.

"I wish I could answer that Zelda." Link said. "But I honestly don't know."

Zelda opened the letter. She began reading aloud the contents.

"_Dear Link and Zelda,_

_By the time you get this letter. I will have taken over the Forest temple and will continue to do so until I have the castle pinned. I will not allow anyone to leave castle town. We are sick and tired of being treated poorly. I let the boy through the first time for one reason. So I could kill you both at the same time. I wanted to make it more dramatic as I rip the triforce pieces from each of your corpses and become the ruler of Hyrule as well as the world. _

_Don't try and come after me. I have my ways to deplete the Hyrulian army as well. I plan on coming to you. If you choose to run and hide I will find you. I would be a good Princess and Hero and wait for my arrival as I respread the darkness out that which once I had. The hero may have defeated me once but I can assure you it will not happen again. Make this easy for all of us and let me kill you all off one by one. There is no one who you can hide behind. The peace treaty is over. I am coming for vengeance._

_Gannon _

_King of the Gerudo_

Zelda threw the letter to the ground nearly in shock. Unbelieving everything she just read.

"Link we must get ready." She said.


	4. The Lie

Link stared out the window into the distance of a beautiful Hyrule knowing was what was coming the Gerudo pig.

"Whats his deal Impa?" Link asked. "Can't he just let us have peace? I have beaten him so many times it makes me want to throw up."

Link and the other sages where peacefully resting in the meeting room of the castle.

"Hero of time calm yourself." Darunia said. "You need to be able to focus on this matter. We know what you have done. You have proven your name to be more than you can ever imagine.

"His Deal" Impa said putting quotations around Links saying. "Is so that he can murder all of us and take over the world. Haven't we been over this already ?"

"Link it's not something you should really be concerned about." Nabooru said. "You should honestly keep the positivity around the kingdom and act as if there is nothing wrong. The people of the kingdom could use a commoner to look upon or a leader of source."

"He isn't technically a commoner anymore." Saria said. "He kind of is known throughout the entire kingdom all of you know this."

"Why did my popularity suddenly come into question?" Link said puffing out his chest.

"Can we move on?" Zelda said at the front of the table. "I would like to discuss some security issues we have in the forest. There seems to be a large quantity of Moblin's at the gate of the forest temple."

"The forest isn't safe for us anymore." Saria added. "It's almost as if Gannon is controlling his minions from beyond the grave. We have also seen Ghosts of Gannon before try and attempt murder on my father and all of the sages even you Link."

The room went Silent as Zelda spoke. "We must prepare for Gannon and those he may bring. I don't understand how he is able to do what he has done but we need to find the doorway he is breaking through so we can close it. It may be are only chance."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

" Zelda do we take this matter seriously or do we wait for the progression of the matter before we act. This could very easily be someone framing to be Ganno where it could be a prank." Impa said. "What would you suggest?"

"I say we just put that on the back burner as there are many problems with the kingdom. I do not have time to place all my attention on The Hero and his Bidding." Zelda said smiling looking at link. "But in his defense this matter is serious and we need to find out if this is real or just a prank."

"There is a festival coming in a few days. I would be honored if all of you would take the time to be apart of the celebration of rejoin day. As you know it is the third anniversary of the beheading of that freak. We would like everyone in attendance in the kingdom as we give thanks to the Hero." Zelda said. "He never really got the recognition he deserved so I think it is time for everyone else to see what link has achieved. He is the reason were all able to sit here today."

Link Nodded in pride. "Thanks." He spoke up not sure of what else to say. He felt a little flattered.

"As far as I am concerned there are no other issues. We will place more troops in the forest to eliminate the Moblin problem Saria." Impa added.

"I will guarantee they will be out in a matter of days." Zelda added.

"Thank you both." Saria said as she vanished returning to her duties in the forest.

Everyone vanished soon after and Link was left with Zelda and Impa.

"Everyone seems to be apart of the plans. I say we relax and not really worry until we know if Gannon is a threat once again. If so we will have to make plans of reopening the door to the sword. So link can rise again." Impa said looking at Zelda.

"Time are more cautious than ever." Zelda said. "Well do the best we can and bring the best back if needed." She smiled getting up from her desk.

"So link do you have plans of where you will remain in this." Zelda said. "Where you will reside I mean."

"I was thinking Lon Lon. Malon is a grand friend of mine and she will be delighted to see me." Link said strongly. That is if her Majesty approves."

"I don't. The kingdom is on a state of caution." Impa said. "We need you as close to the blade as humanly possible."

"I think Impa is right link. Lon Lon is a day ride out west. If panic where to enter the kingdom we would need you at the castle to lead those who don't have the experience." Zelda said. " I've got it. You should reside in one of the guest room's. Please Link it would make me feel safe knowing I can always see you."

"I will also like to keep training you and getting you prepared for Gannon if you don't mind." Impa said.

"I accept those allegations. I don't really have anywhere else to go anyway. I doubt Malon would like to see my anyway. She seems to be upset with me when I chose Zelda at the end of the last adventure. I never went back to see her." Link said. "So thank you."

"Thanks Link. For your courage and understanding. I know you must be tired from your long two-day ride from the forest. You should get some rack upstairs in the green room." Impa said. "We can start training first thing with the other soldiers."

"Impa you do know I am the one who trained your current general correct. I put him in power after I destroyed the Moblin Leader. It was towards the ending of the war."

"Well than training for you should be no problem. Alas hero I must return to my duties in the shadows. Thank you for coming on Zelda's request. It makes us feel better knowing that we have good connections. I will see you soon." Impa vanished.

"She's always super kind." Link smiled sarcastically. "I have no other calling in life but to serve you Zelda. That's what I was sent to do wasn't it."

"But Zelda I must update you on some things. Gannon isn't alive. It's his Nephew. He took power as a Dragmire. He is using Gannon's Name or he maybe another Gannon but he isn't the Gannon I witnessed three years ago. I know this because I was captive under his terms and tortured."

"Link are you serious?" Zelda said worryingly. "You know he should be sentenced to death!" Zelda said. "Why didn't you say something in the meeting?"

"Because I didn't want to make everyone think it was a non threat. He is dangerous besides I know its not Gannon because I murdered him 3 years ago. We all know this!"

"That makes sense because capturing would make him seem like such a non threat." Zelda said sarcastically.

"Zelda I just didn't want people to worry. I am fine. That's all that matters."


	5. Karma

"Lying to everyone wasn't the smartest thing to do link." Zelda said. "I can't believe a full force lie would ever come out of your mouth especially."

"Don't give me that Zelda. I said what I did to protect those who didn't need to know what I do." Link said. "Can we move on anyway? It's a beautiful day outside and I would like to get out and enjoy it."

"I'm sorry you're heinous. It won't happen again." Link said.

"I just want who ever attacked you to be killed or at least brought to use for a fair trial because capturing the hero and torturing him for 3 straight years isn't even in my thoughts."

"We will take one day at a time Zelda. For now I am going to be carrying a sword to be safe. I will not pull that blade out of the ground unless it is absolutely necessary. You should know when it is."

"Getting impa to gather guardians of the temple. There's nothing to protect it from."

"Link you don't realize that there's a lot more at stake if it does get pulled. Your life is at stake. You would be willing to kill yourself if Gannon were to be alive to try and reseal him. That means that you would also make the events of which took place all those years ago real. You would be dead. Gannon would be to but the castle and its people would be without the one man I knew from the bottom of my heart would protect them. Can you live with yourself?"

"Thanks Zelda."

"what?" She said stunned. Surprised that she just heard that comes out of his mouth.

"I said thanks. You truly do care about me as a person. You're the only one I know who has shown that kindness and loyalty in my decision's. I know what I said was wrong but I don't want people to worry if there is no problem to begin with. What's the point in causing anxiety if there is no reason."

"He has a point you know." Impa said as she reappeared into the room.

"How long have you been listening?" Link asked confused.

"As long as you two have been talking. You know link you should learn not to trust those who have given you their strength. They sometimes can be sneaky and pull small tricks that no one can see."

"Sometimes I should trust those who give me their power. You said it yourself. I was correct In my statement." Link said

Impa smiled. "Your highness. Listen to the boy. He knows Gannon and he knows it isn't a threat."

Impa vanished shortly after.

"Impa?" Zelda asked.

Link and Zelda remained still for a moment, as they heard nothing in response.

"So can I get on with my day?" Link asked. "It is absolutely beautiful out I would love to go fishing."

"Be back by sundown. That's all I ask. Use your ocarina if anything you see is out of the ordinary and report it back here. Understood?"

"Yes Zel. I promise not to be to long."

Link said as he ran out of the chambers.

"I swear he Is going to be the death of me." Zelda said to herself blushing.

"When are you going to tell him." Impa said as she reappeared into the room.

"When the moment is right." Zelda said.

Link made his way to Lake Hylia like any normal day. The sun was fully raised as mid day had just begun. Villagers from all over were at the lake to enjoy the heat and the cold water. There were children splashing and screaming as the village elders were sun bathing. Parents of the kids were playing in the water as well as snuggling in the sand.

Link breathed a heavy breath as he was finally able to relax. He finally got away from that stressful place. All he needed to get Zelda's permission was he carry a sword.

"I need to bring one of the more often." He smiled to himself. "Maybe then she will give me more errands and free time." Link laughed to himself again.

Link walked along the bridge to the Fisherman's house. He decided to sit halfway down the bridge and hang his feet off the side, he dropped his fishing rod line and hook into the water waiting for anything to grab.

Link was finally relaxing. He felt a slight tug on his line and pulled super hard. He began to real in. the line was being forced back and forth. Link adjusted and made his drag loser and his line almost snapped. He finally felt it relax a little bit and continued. He felt a tug once again and this time it caught him off guard. He fell feet first off the bridge into the water.

Link rose up out of the water. Wondering what kind of animal was able to place such force on his line. Then he noticed that the villagers were no longer on the beach as if they had just dropped everything and ran. Link had begun questioning where they had gone when suddenly 3 arrows shot out of the sky and nearly missed Link.

Screams and chants came from one end of the bridge. Link looked to see a small child being harassed by a Moblin. Link quickly sprung into action as he unsheathed his sword and charged full speed at the Moblin. Link got to the moblin only to notice 30 or 40 more coming up the bridge. Link sliced the moblin clean in half as it fell off the bridge and slammed into the water.

"Kid are you ok?" Link shouted a bit nervous. "We should get you somewhere safe." Link said to him. The small boy agreed. "Do you know where you live?" Link asked as moblin's began to surround him. The small boy finally had the courage to say "Castle town."

"Castle town it is then." Link said smiling. Link took out his hook shot and began charging towards the edge of the cliff. He jumped almost into a fall dive when he shot the hook shot and it connected to the other side of the cliff.

He pulled his ocarina out and played the song of time. They vanished. Link and The small boy were now hearing the Gods choir as they were standing in the temple of time.

"Thanks mister." The small boy called as he took off in a full run.

"Your welcome." Link barely had time to speak. "I have to get to the castle." Link said looking at one of the guards. "We have to close the gate as soon as possible and get as many men to Lake Hylia as possible."

The guard took off in a sprint with Link out of the temple of time and dashed towards the castle.


	6. Actions

"Zelda now is not the time to panic. We have moblin's on the south borders of the barrier and some have gotten through." Ruto said.

"I feel as if the Hero is alive and moving already early this morning." Zelda said in surprise. " I can sense his movements.

"Zelda how is that relevant to anything?" Ruto asked.

"Ruto it's relevant because he is the holder of peace. His very beating heart is the reason were all able to sit here and have this meeting in the first place."

"Zelda. Are you sensing him? Your triforce is glowing."

"I feel as if I can see him."

"The Goddesses have blessed them with a gift." Impa said. "It hasn't been amongst the royal family since. Beyond are life times."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked. "I thought every princess has this gift."

"No my dear your telepathic gift is exactly that. The gods only bless those with the power when they are in need. Or have a that gifted individual has a reason to use it."

Zelda began to worry. She finally turned to Ruto.

"I am not panicking I am only mentioning the fact that we have no way to see outside the walls of the barrier. Even if we knew what was coming Link will have to face it alone. We must keep the guard on all locations up. But until a move is decided we will keep the sword on the pedestal at all costs." Zelda said.

"Meeting adjourned. You may return to your duties. We will meet this time next week." Impa said.

Link charged full speed to the castle riding Epona. He knew what was to come. He just hoped Zelda had found safety. He wanted to teleport but he knew the sages would have placed a barrier in any case of an attack.

Link ripped through layers upon layers of monsters as he gained ground to the castle. He wasn't going to be stopped for any reason.

He suddenly jumped off Epona doing a back flip chopping two zombie looking creatures clean in half. He began sprinting as he grabbed Epona's reign as she came whipping by. He quickly hopped back into the saddle, taking wave after wave.

He knew he needed to be with the castle and the sages if anything was going to make a move towards the temple he wanted to be apart of said action.

Link made it to the north wall as he noticed the gate remained sealed shut. Link didn't know if anyone noticed he was there. It seemed abandon.

Link turned blade drawn ready to strike the oncoming monsters. But as they got closer they began slowing. Link came to realize there was a barrier around the castle keeping it protected. It was a magical barrier designed to keep any evil out of castle town.

Link finally took a breath and placed the sword back on his back.

"Guards!" link shouted to the men standing on the wall. "I am the Hero of time. Am I not aloud in the castle?"

"Shit. We forget to make sure he was in the castle before we shut the gate."

"You Idiot! Zelda is going to have our heads!

"Hey instead of arguing could you please just open the gate."

Link waited as the gate began to slowly go down. He quickly ran forward full speed leaving Epona at the stable inside the barrier.

Two guards met him at the gate. "We need to get to the castle now! I need to speak with His and Her Majesty at once."

The guards both acknowledged the hero and took of blazing towards the castle. The gate began slowly closing behind him."

Link shortly arrived to the castle gate where guards greeted him and opened the gate.

"Impa. I will not have are forest be used as a military outpost its not healthy!" Saria shouted as the sages argued.

"Saria it's the safest place on earth it will not only keep everyone in Hyrule safe its magically sealed for those who are unwelcome. They will get stranded in the woods." Impa countered calmly.

"Ladies please." Zelda said. "Link will be here soon. He will decide what is best. Just wait and see."

"Zelda? Can you feel him? Are you strong enough to sense his presence? Is he safe?"

Zelda excused herself from the meeting. "Please be safe." She thought to herself. "We need you alive hero."

"Zelda I can hear you." Link thought in surprise. "Since when are we able to communicate through thoughts."

"I don't know. I think Impa mentioned something in the meeting this morning about our telepathic connections. Since then I have felt you. Like I have felt your warmth."

"Where are you?" She asked worried.

"Entering the castle as we speak." Link thought in response.

"Well you better get here. I am starting to think that everyone is in on the idea of war. I think we need to let them know of the heir of the Gerudo."

"I would have to agree I am entering the greeting room I will be in the meeting area in less than a minute." Link thought as his mind went quite.

Link slammed the door open.

"Zelda. Your friends aren't the cleanest. They tried to kill me. The water temple was left affected by the Gerudo Moblin's I had to save a small child's life.

"What do you mean boy?" Impa asked worriedly. The barrier was on full strength in all area's they couldn't have been any Moblin's near you."

"There were plenty. I cleaned up the mess but one of you isn't clean. I want answers in the next meeting. I will be accompanying all of you. I would like to make a clean statement to all the Sages and find out if anyone is guilty if so I will be personally making a visit to there realm."

Impa swallowed hard. "So be it hero." She said as she vanished.

"Thank you." Link said.

Link turned and put a lighthearted smile on looking at Zelda.

"I've missed you." Zelda thought looking at the young man. "These meetings have been terrible without you."

"Princess!" a guard came running through the door. " We have lost the forest temple!"


	7. The Plan

"What do you mean we lost the forest temple?" Zelda said worried.

"They lit the torch that calls for aid." The guard said panting.

"Wait a minute." Link said calmly telling the guard to catch his breath. "Explain yourself when you're prepared." Link said.

"Link. Your assistance may be far more necessary than you think." Zelda said nervously.

"Zelda I already told you. I am a last resort I don't want to get involved in things that are not my issues. I don't mean to sound Self-centered. Just the last time I did. I was basically dead if not for you." Link responded.

"You most certainly did not mention this?" Zelda said confused.

"I just don't want you to lose me again. I already almost left you once. I don't want to leave you." Link said nervously.

"Guard. Do you have your statement?" Zelda asked.

"I do."

"They attacked us. We were doing are nightly routine. You know changing of the morning and evening guards when they took us by surprise. It looked like Gerudo Soldiers. We were by all means out numbered."

"Thank you."

"Clef." Zelda called.

"Yes your highness?"

"You are to go to the forest with a messenger also a detachment. You are to keep the peace and be on stealth. You are to make sure the forest itself has not fallen. If it has I will have no choice but to have the Hero of time accompany you."

"You got it your highness."

"Gentleman we have entered a time of war. I want you to close the cities and only allow those who are amongst messengers and royal family members or military members."

All the guards walked out of the room to inform others. Within minutes Zelda and Link were left alone.

"This is for the best Link. You just have to believe me."

"I hope your right Zelda." Link said.

* * *

**"My master. The forest has been taken under our control. What do you wish be are next move."**

**"We take the Mountains. Keep all trade to a bare minimum. I want the Hylain's to suffer the wrath of my uncle."**

**"Understood. The Goron's must be taken by surprise. There leader must sign are treaty in order to follow are orders. He is the Sage of Fire. You must be prepared for men to fall as this will not be easy."**

**"Understood my Liege."**

**"You have been dismissed. Do not fail me."**

* * *

"Link you need to prepare for anything. I think making you the leader of the military may be wise as you have been the only one to fight this evil." Zelda said smiling sadly."

"Zelda you may be right. But lets wait for the status of the knights and see what has been affecting the forest. Lets play wise and make sure its something to worry over first." Link smiled.

She walked up to him.

"Zelda. I never have a chance to talk to you alone anymore. I get being a princess and having the difficulties of royalty." Link said smiling sadly

"Link. You know I love you. I get that in times of stress I am not able to show it."

" I know you are doing you're best Zel."

"Thanks Link."

Link grabbed her slowly.

"What are you doing?" Zelda said.

"Nothing I can't give my girlfriend a hug every once in a while."

She looked into his eyes. The steamy blue eyes made her pause.

"Link. I love you."

"I… I Love you too."

Zelda leaned slowly. Kissing the hero on the lips."

It was one of the most passionate kisses link and Zelda have ever experienced.

"Link.. My quarters tonight would you care to accompany me?" Zelda smiled.

"I would be so honored." Link said as a pity joke.

Link kneeled.

Zelda giggled. "I could have you arrested for making fun of the royal kneel."

All Link could do is laugh nervously.

"Hold me hero. I need you more than ever in this time of chaos."

Link walked behind her and hugged her. While resting his head on her shoulder."

"We will get through this. We always have. In both are life times. I promise. I will fight my breath and soul into this until every last person responsible is dead or in prison."

"I know you will. Gannon didn't stop you from that. I am sure this is just a misunderstanding we will get through this."

* * *

**Link and Zelda waited for Clef's word. They waited for about three weeks until a full report managed to come through. Link waited as he heard messengers have been heading towards the castle. He knew what was coming he just didn't want to leave the peace of castle town. People knew that the men were to leave entirely. He just didn't want to. He himself had desires of Zelda.**

* * *

"Link. The messanger is here." One of the guards called.

Link ran to the doors. "Thanks" He said. He grabbed the letter out of the messenger's hand and ran to the meeting room where the sages and Zelda were having their weekly discussion.

Link slammed the door open as he did when he arrived in the castle.

"Zelda. The messenger came by with this!" Link shouting holding Clef's scroll.

"Well boy don't make this suspenseful. Open it." Impa said.

Link did as commanded:

_Dear Princess Zelda,_

_We have arrived to the forest. We made are way to the sage temple where we found Saria being held captive. She was guarded by what looks like a phantom. We were taken by surprise by moblin soldiers and Poe's. We have giant spiders and evil surrounding the temple. We barely had time to write you as we have been fighting an evil that sounds a lot closer to what Link has handled. We call for more troops to be sent to the forest including the hero. I know what you do will be the right choice. But if you haven't done all already I suggest you close the castle to the public as well to make sure that it is safe._

_Please send help. I need to return to my men._

_Clef._

"That's all princess." Link said acting professional."

"Evil. They mentioned evil. We will send another detachment to the forest. We will pause there movements until we know what their after. I feel like trapping them somewhere along the road will be the smartest thing to do." Impa said.

"So sacrificing men. That's what you want to do?" Zelda said.

"We need to know what we need to protect do we not. Having some information from their leader would be good." Darunia Said.

"So why not pull back and wait to see if the contact us." Ruto said.

"I do not want my people to go into full fledged war. It's only been a short time before last. I will not have men die while we have no idea what there after. Let alone who their commander is. We all know Gannon has perished. We will not believe in fake threats." Zelda said.

" I will go if needed." Link said.

Shocking everyone.

"Link. Don't not yet." Zelda thought.

"If you need some recon done I will go alone. I will find out what there after. I have been through the Gerudo territory. I can get in and out with Nabroou. We will be safe. I can handle it." Link said.

"We know the fortress better than any of you. She is a thief she and I know both and have learned stealth. I can get the information with her help and we can move."

"It's a solid plan." Rauru said.

Link thought back to Zelda. "I need to be involved. I will not be captive again. We will be quick and quite about it."

"Promise me your safety and return Hero?" Zelda said questioning there plan.

"I can promise safety." Link said.

"Proceed then." Zelda said.

"Meeting adjourned. We will recon verse are next move when the Hero has returned."

Everyone vanished.

Other than Link and Nabroou and Zelda."

"Sheik would you like to accompany us?" Link asked smiling.

* * *

**I Get there hasn't been much Rated M Things in this so far. I intend to make it darker as it gets later on. I am only going to make this 14 chapters so i will make it darker and More sexual as things get going. I will continue off of this soon. Thanks**

**Shadow Fix**


	8. Headless Mistakes

Link, Sheik, And Nabooru made there way out to the desert. They brought only horses and limited supplies to do there recon mission. Link wanted to keep Zelda out of this do to Gannon possibly being involved. but he figured that she is very stealthy with sheik and they completely need her. The more ninja's the better.

Link turned to see sheik behind him. "You know there no trouble out here yet?" Link called.

Sheik shocked back to Zelda. "I know i am just preparing for anything. Something your not very well good at doing.." She smiled.

"I told you that incident was one time."

"Impa still almost killed you." Zelda called back transforming back to Sheik.

"Link hold on a second." Nabooru called looking off at the hills in the distance.

Link and Sheik paused.

They became nervous as Nabooru vanished.

They waited behind a bend as Nabooru went off to do what ever she needed.

"Coast is clear." She reappeared. "I was worried that a couple of Moblin's were ahead.

"Oh." Link called in surprise. "Did you see."

"Not only that hero but i beat you to the punch and removed them."

"Aren't we sneaky." Sheik said laughing sarcastically.

Link smiled. "At least neither of us Cross dress."

"Hey you know why i have to do that. No one expects royalty to be out running around like a physic killer. Which i am. I just want my Zelda form to act innocent." Sheik called.

"Sure thing Princess." Link called

"It makes sense if you think about it link." Nabooru called. " I mean if you were a prince would you wouldn't you want your image to be clean and respectful."

"Hahaha. I could never stay clean even if i tried. You know that Nabooru." Link called back

They made there way to the fortress where Link was held captive. The sun was once again setting in Hyrule as they began there mission to gain as much information about there enemy."

Link took his hook shot and sinked it in the side of the building. "I'll see you guys later." is all he could say before he was taken by the pull of the gadget.

"Your lucky to have him Zelda." Nabooru said.

"I know. He is just kind of crazy. He puts himself in life or death situations a lot and he doesn't seem to mind either."

"Thats just because he doesn't want to worry you." Nabooru said. "He minds alright he just doesn't want you to worry."

"I do even if he thinks i don't."

"Thats a good thing Zel. thats a good thing."

Link made his way into the fortress like he did the previous times. This time armed and dangerous. He was expecting anything. He turned down a narrow hall way.

"This place is a lot smaller than i remember. Maybe its because i have been here so many times that it gets smaller." Link thought.

Suddenly one of the doors opened.

Link shot himself to the ceiling with the hook shot. He was gripping the ceiling with both hands making sure he wouldn't drop."

"He needs to be destroyed my liege. If you want to have Gannon rise you need to kill him."

"What do you mean?" The man asked walking into the hallway.

"He killed him and sealed him away in the sacred grounds."

"I feel as if you should take him out. Then not only will you have power. But courage as well. You yourself could be more powerful than Gannon ever was."

"What about killing me?" Link Screamed dropping out of the ceiling.

"Hero? What are you doing back here?" Darwin Screamed in frustration."

"I came to come take down the Magicians Nephew." Link called. The Triforce of power belongs to me remember." Link called holding up his wrist.

"Did you forget that the one who murders the current holder takes his place." Link called.

"I have courage and power."

"I may have forgotten to mention that to the boy." The wizard said. "Unfortunately You are in a non protected territory due to those incentives that your Princess has laid out on the land. Your in are territory with no aid."

"What do you mean no aid?" Sheik said running up throwing a blade.

"Do you really think i would be stupid enough to come here by myself."

"Well then i can take you both down then." Darwin said smiling."

Sheik vanished as darwin began his charge.

Link expecting the charge shot himself into the air.

Darwin was cut off by Nabooru and her bow.

An arrow struck him in the chest.

"Dont fuck with the royal family." She shouted as he fell to the floor.

"As a caller to the Royal family." link said dropping down. "You sir are here by executed! As he dropped holding his blade which pierced his neck.

The mess of blood was everywhere. Link new that he just caused a disturbance as he dropped his blade.

"I think he is dead." Link called pissed off. "What about that magician?" Sheik called."

"He managed to escape." Nabooru said in surprise. We will get him eventually. "I will send men from the nearest outpost on the look out for anything in the area that looks suspicious."

"Good idea." Sheik said.

"He was to easy. I feel like he wasn't much of a threat at all."

"The Magician is are real problem."

"Yes he is."

Link Hustled out of the room with Sheik.

Nabooru called out saying she was going to repair the seal and make sure all Moblin's were executed."

Link and Zelda hustled out of the Dessert.

"Zelda. I have a feeling the Magician is who we think it is." Link managed to choke a little bit."

"I think he is Gannondorf."

"In that case we need to be on alert."

"Glad to return the power to you though." Link said smiling.

"would you just kiss me already." Zelda said smiling.

"Sure thing Princess." Link said as he pulled her close. It was very passionate as Zelda and link finally had to let go so they could both take a breath."

"I love you." Link said."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A thousand Views. You guys have completely made my day! Thanks for continusly dedicating yourselves and reading through my writing!**

**I can't thank you enough!**

**Love you all **

**-Shadow Fix-**


	9. Oops

I know this isn't what you wanted to see. I just haven't had time to come and finish this one up. Im sorry. I know this is super late and its now been almost two weeks since i last posted but i want to take a break from this story and come back to it with a fresh perspective. I feel really bad for whom ever reads this and was enjoying it.

Thanks for everything. I will be posting a new story soon.

Shadow fix.


	10. Story resumed (Final Fight)

Link, Zelda hustled through the land restoring light to the darkest corners of the Kingdom.

"We have peace amongst the land again." Zelda added. "I can sleep again because of that. People dying that have no connection. That. That is where I draw the line."

"We need to free only one more place." Link called back…. He paused for a moment. "Hyrule castle."

"I know. I don't think one person who has perished had any connection the kingdom at all." Link said. "But that's murders they tend to do that more than others. Killing innocent women and children so they can have their way with higher powers. I also understand what is left link. We are so close."

Zelda and link marched through the remaining dark powers. They looked like they both did this for a living. Reached the castle noticing castle town was abandoned. They also noticed the royal flag that's usually in the center near a water fall had been ripped and burned.

Zelda had instantly transformed into Shiek as link marched with what remaining men they had from their adventures.

Link managed to return to the castle grounds.

"That's far enough boy." The figure said floating out of the main castle door."

"You know how annoying you truly are. You have made my life a living hell. I can't even seem to have a decent connection. They all seem to be savagely murdered and it all leads back to you. My master sent me a long time ago to kill you. I didn't have the patients or strength."

Link looked at him in shock. "We have met before?"

"I follow where ever you go. I am with you when the sun is the brightest it has ever been."

"Link. I am everything twisted in your head that you never let out."

The floating figure landed. He was wearing a black cloak. His eyes glowed a bright red.

"Remove your cloak." Zelda called angrily.

"As you wish your highness."

The figure threw his cloak off to the side."

"Shadow?" Link said stunned. "I thought you were already dead."

"You can never kill me. I am a shadow after all." He said smiling evil like.

"I hope your ready to learn what it means to be in the shadows permanently." Link shouted. "Zelda handle the wizard. I have this son of a bitch." Link said grabbing the sword.

Shadow drove his sword directly at link. Link blocked and swung for his head in retaliation. Shadow managed to block. Link threw him out of the way of the stairwell just enough so Zelda and the guards could make their way into the castle.

Zelda charged forward into the darkness of the castle. She took out Moblin's and Redeads. She managed to make it through all obstacles without a scratch.

Zelda and the rest of the guards managed to make it to the throne room. Killing off the guardians of the wizard."

Zelda threw open the door to find that the room was completely empty as she stepped through the doorway.

Suddenly a magical barrier was blocking any guards from entering the room.

"Agh princess. Nice to see your still breathing." A voice said. Suddenly a man appeared in the back of the room.

Zelda managed to grab her magical bow and aimed an arrow at the demons heart.

"Agh that's so adorable. You and your boyfriend really think that I will be stopped by just killing me."

"I am reincarnated as you and your beloved hero are every century." The Demon laughed.

"Now that we have introductions out of the way." He said. "I say we move onto the main event."

"I know one thing you don't" Zelda said.

"Is that every century in this country there is evil but there is always a light that stands in your way."

Link out of breath managed " why… Wont… you… Just…. Fucking …. DIE!" Blocking another attack.

"Like you hero. I have the power you posses. Were exactly a like in literally every way."

"Think of something." Link thought to himself. "This son of a bitch has to have some kind of weakness."

Link swung again and again being blocked or would miss completely."

"Link would you just throw in the towel already. Your just embarrassing yourself." The Shadow figure said. Its time for you to stop."

"That's it Link called."

He ran towards the gate of the court yard. He grabbed his bow and his magical light."

He shot an arrow.

"Zelda. Ready to see your beloved hero die?" The magician called. Shooting a black block of magic.

"You Should know something I learned along time ago." Zelda said angrily preparing her bow."

"Link won't die. Not by anyone's reason's other than his own. She said Surprising the demon shooting a light arrow. It managed to Pierce through the demon causing him to fall to the ground. She jumped charging her swords. Shooting all her magic into her sword.

She came crashing into the ground stabbing and piercing the Magician's skin. He screamed and shouted with pain as the barrier was released. His blood stained the floor. She charged and pulsed her swords again causing the demon to burst in light flames. He shouted in agony and pain.

Link released the arrow. It managed to pierce Shadow in the head.

He vanished. "I told you to leave me alone." Link breathed heavily releasing it with a sigh. I need to get back into Hero type shape." He laughed to himself.

"Link. I will be back. This isn't the last you have seen of me. You reincarnations will see me again."

"Have fun burning in the forbidden realm." Link said. "My reincarnation will be able to kill your sorry ass just like I did." Link shouted in annoyance.

The area fell quite. The only thing to be heard now was the wind itself.

Link looked down.

He heard Zelda Scream for him. He took of running towards the sound of her voice.


End file.
